


Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

by fabulousreaper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Singing, but fuck it, kinda cheesy, kinda sorta songfic but not really, modern!AU, thanks FOB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had to comfort someone with a song, which one would you use?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> This sorta spawned from this weird idea I had of what song each of the characters should hear first. I figured that they don't get to listen to a lot of music and I just happened to be blaring some FOB at the time. So after I had this thought I asked my sister (who happens to be the one who introduced me to SnK) to play a game where we name a character and the other says what song they should hear first. For some reason the song "Sugar We're Going Down" kept on poking at the back of my head which eventually inspired this fic. I know that "swinging" isn't part of the song title but I thought that it would be a good fic title. Enjoy!

"If you had to comfort someone with a song, which one would you use?"

Eren slowly opened his eyes and looked down to Armin who was looking at him with those big sky blue eyes of his. They were in Armin's living room laying on his couch, with Eren being the one having actual contact with the couch cushions and Armin laying on top of him with his head resting on Eren's chest. Armin's grandfather was at some parent-teacher conference along with Eren's parents so they decided to hang out at Armin's house in the meantime. Eren hadn't fallen asleep, but he had been pretty close to it before Armin got his attention. It was so quiet in the house that you could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof and windows. It was as dark as night outside, with no moon or stars to offer comfort to restless souls. There was only one lamp on in the entire house, which was on a nightstand by Eren's head. The single light in the dark cast long shadows all over the room. The bland white carpet seemed to turn a yellow cream color in the light of the lamp, as well as the walls and such. It gave a warm feeling to the room, the water droplets on the glass of the windows hinting at all the possible adventures that the weather can bring to the mind of a child. Eren wriggled his arm out from under Armin and rubbed his eyes, his vision still a little blurry from almost-sleep. 

"Hm?" Eren said, simply.   

Armin shifted so that his arms were folded on Eren's chest, his chin resting on his forearms. "If you had to comfort someone with a song, which one would you use?"

Eren stared and blinked at Armin, half-wondering if he was serious. Eren glanced over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was about 7:30pm. Huh. He knew that Armin tended to be a deep thinker from time to time, but what kind of question was that? He knew that some people found comfort in music but you can't really _touch_ music. Music can touch you, but you can't touch it. Maybe Armin was just bored, yeah, that's it. 

"What...?" said Eren, shifting his body so that he was propped up on his elbows in order to get a better look at Armin. 

Armin shifted his head so that it was resting to the side, more specifically his right. Damn, Eren had to admit that he looked adorable like that. It made him want to scoop up the blond and hold him in his arms forever, possibly squeezing the life out of him. 

"Just think about it Eren..." Armin said, tapping his finger on his arm. "There are hundreds, maybe even millions of songs that have ever been written. Most of them are probably about love, but there are also songs about heartbreak and loss and happiness and..." Armin sighed and stopped tapping his finger before looking up to Eren once again. "There are even some people who feel that they would die if they went even a day without music. Remember when my parents died? How I would constantly be listening to the first opening of D. Gray-man?"

"'Innocent Sorrow'?"

Armin nodded. "Yeah, and you know how when Mikasa gets mad, like  _really_ mad she listens to metal?"

Eren nodded with a slight shudder. There was an unspoken rule between them that if Mikasa has her headphones on and you can hear the music in the next room you better  _leave her the fuck alone._ Eren has yet to see Mikasa blow-up and he probably has her iPod to thank for that.  

"If you think about it we all use music to, in a way, keep us sane. Heck, even  _you_ need music."

Eren raised an eyebrow at the blond. "What makes you think that?"

Armin giggled and looked up to Eren with a soft smile. "Are you kidding? The most fun I've ever seen you have is when we went to that Vocaloid concert in LA."

Eren groaned and let his head fall back onto the arm of the couch, attempting to cover his blush with his hand. Sure, that was the night he and Armin (finally) hooked up so it was a happy memory but he also did some things he's come to regret as well. Armin laughed at his reaction, blushing a bit himself as well.

"We should've gotten it on camera!" said Armin. "You spent almost all of your money on glow sticks, I swear you were like a walking neon show! Not to mention that you screamed so loud you couldn't talk for a week!"

Eren grumbled and glared at Armin, who only laughed harder. "At least I was the one who thought to put our hotel key in my wallet! You  _lost_ yours, remember?"

Armin rolled his eyes at Eren, but still smiled. "I know, I know, you're always looking out for me and I appreciate it. But that was the only time I did something even remotely bad that night so I still win."  

Eren childishly stuck his tongue out at Armin, who in turn stuck his tongue out as well. Eren then pulled Armin in for a kiss, who reciprocated eagerly. Seeing how Armin had his tongue sticking out when Eren kissed him the brunet took the opportunity to probe his own inside the blond's mouth. Tonight he tasted like peanut-butter and honey, with a hint of Mountain Dew. Seeing how they had been on their own for dinner they decided to just make themselves sandwiches, Armin having peanut-butter and honey while Eren had egg salad. Armin probably tasted better than he did, Eren thought, but he would make up for that. Still kissing, Armin crawled up onto Eren's lap, straddling him as Eren sat up fully. Eren let his hands fall onto Armin's hips while Armin rested his hands on Eren's shoulders. Eren slowly moved his hands upwards, lifting up the hem of Armin's shirt in the process. He ran his thumb over pale soft skin, earning a soft sigh from the possessor of such skin. Eren then slipped his hands under Armin's shirt, feeling up his back as his fingers slowly crept towards Armin's ass. However, as soon as Armin felt the tan fingers brush with the hem of his pants his own hands fell from Eren's shoulders down to the other's tan ones. When he did this Eren pulled away from the kiss and gave Armin a questioning look. Armin simply smiled at him and kissed him by his ear whispering

"I don't think we want my grandfather walking in on us while we have sex." 

Eren laughed nervously and tried to suppress the blush that was forming on his cheeks. "Ah, erm, right, ahum." 

Armin chuckled and climbed off of Eren, sitting next to him on the couch with his legs facing the floor. Eren also swung his legs out, wrapping an arm around Armin as said blond rested his head on his shoulder. They were quiet for a while, basking in the sound of rain and presence of each other, before Armin spoke again. 

"You know, you never answered my question."

Eren looked down to Armin again, who was currently watching water-droplets make their way down the glass of the window. He decided that he would humor Armin, after all he owed him so much. 

"Well...I guess it would depend on the situation."

Armin, without moving his head, glanced up to Eren.

"Yeah, it all just depends. Like if I'm trying to cheer someone up I would probably choose..." Eren thought for a moment before smirking.

_"I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh"_

This caused Armin to laugh, so Eren continued.

_"I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh"_

Eren slid his arm out from behind Armin and turned the blond towards him, taking his hands in his and lacing their fingers together.

_"I'm never gonna look back, woah_

_I'm never gonna give it up, no-o"_

Eren slow leaned in and pressed their foreheads together affectionately.

_"Please don't wake me now..."_

Armin had on one of the brightest smiles Eren had even seen, and he loved it. He wanted to see more of it. He wanted to get lost in it. So he kissed Armin's forehead and slowly backed up.

"Or if I wanted to flirt with someone, I guess I would sing..." Eren made sure his voice was as deep and husky as he could get it.

_"I'm that flight that you get on, international_

_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable"_

Armin blushed a deep red and ripped his hands away from Eren's in favor of covering his face. Eren had to stop himself from laughing, so instead he leaned in closer so that his lips were right by Armin's ear. 

_"Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti_

_I got lipstick stains on my passport, you make it hard to leave_

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_

_But your booty don't need explaining_

_All I really need to understand is, when you--"_

Eren blew on Armin's ear and whispered

_"Talk dirty to me"_

Armin squealed and grabbed Eren's shoulders, pushing him away from his ear. Armin attempted to punch Eren's chest with one hand while still covering his face with the other, but they were mainly sissy punches causing Eren to laugh. Eren caught Armin's arm, gently lacing their fingers together again. Armin peaked out from behind his hand and saw that Eren was smiling warmly at him. 

"If I wanted to comfort someone I loved, I would probably sing something like..."

He used his free hand to guide Armin's own hand away from his face. 

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery mind_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."_

Eren pulled Armin closer to him so that Armin was almost curled up on his lap, He wrapped his arms around the blond and rested his chin on his head, nuzzling his cheek into the soft hair. Armin wasn't sure what Eren was up to, but he played along and relaxed into the brunet's embrace.

_"My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my_ _beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you"_

Armin smiled warmly at Eren before sitting up to face the emerald-eyed brunet. He took Eren's face in his hands, chuckling at Eren's confused expression. Now it was his turn. 

_"I got your picture, I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen"_

Eren smiled when Armin began to sing. It was an unexpected and pleasant surprise, to say the least. Honestly, it made him feel less like an idiot for singing to his boyfriend like a sap.

_"When the lights go up_

_I want to watch you take the stage by storm_

_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_

_Go on and play the leader_

_'Cause you know it's what you're good at_

_The low road for the fast track_

_Make every second last"_

Before Armin could even get to the next chorus they both broke out in a giggle fit. They fell over each other with laughs, eventually falling onto the floor next to each other, their fingers still intertwined. Once Eren caught his breath he pulled both himself and Armin up off of the ground.  

"Now it's time for me to ask you a question." Eren said with a smirk.

Armin didn't say anything in response, he merely raised an eyebrow to the other boy. Eren's smiled only grew.

"Do you know what  _our_ song should be?"

Armin's mind was blank for a split second before he chuckled, picking the song out of memory. 

_"Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song"_

Eren put his free hand on Armin's hip and pulled the hand he was holding up next to them. Quickly getting the message, Armin adjusted his stance and put his free hand on Eren's shoulder. Just as he had done before, Eren leaned in close to Armin and whispered into his ear

_"A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team"_

Armin giggled and kissed Eren before they began to dance together, the music playing simultaneously in both their heads. They both sang, together as one. They sang their hearts and lungs out throughout the night. They danced when Armin's grandfather returned and long after that. Even if it were a school night, they would have sung and danced until the sun came up. And that was exactly what they did. 

 _"_ _We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it"_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs (in order): Best Day of my Life by the American Authors, Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo (feat. 2 Chainz), All of Me by John Legend, Dear Maria Count me in by All time Low, and last but not least Sugar We're Going down by Fall Out Boy


End file.
